The Warm Wet Feeling
by Gumballfan320
Summary: After a long day Gumball gets soothed by carrie. She has some good/bad new to tell Gumball latet though and he is left speechless. Gumball x Carrie/ CONTAINS: Lemon
1. The betrayal

Chapter One

It was a bright morning and the sky was yellow and red making a orange tone.Gumball woke up and gazed outside took a deep breath and sighed.He had a sweater because the day was pretty but chilly and put on some pants which he like to wear a lot.

Today was the day Gumball went to Penny's house. Penny was gumballs girlfriend. she was waiting for her prince and shining armor as she sipped some tea in the kitchen.

As Gumball walked to her house he thought of something they could do. He thought of tag or hide-and-seek,Checkers or chess but Penny was thinking of something else.She was thinking that she was going to change his world.

Gumball got closer to her house as Penny finished her tea and went upstairs. Gumball rang the bell but Penny's father came out to greet him. Penny's father told Gumball that Penny was upstairs. The day had passed it was evening now. Gumball went upstairs to see penny.

Gumball went to Penny's room and knocked on the door. Gumball open the door expecting to find penny in her room but she was not. Gumball felt something on his shoulders and he turned around and see no one there. Then in front of him he saw figure. The figure jumped at him terrifying him then he saw it was Penny.

He was relieved that was only her but she was different. She was dressed different. When Gumball saw Penny she was not dressed at all. She pulled him in the room and through him on bed and went to town on him. Gumball was excited for what was happening. He closed his eyes for he was ready. He heard something though. He heard an unbutton and a zip. Then he felt something warm and wet. He looks down and saw penny smiling at him and he was blushing.Gumball flipped Penny over. Gumball was now on top and Penny was looking into his eyes as she leaned up to him to kiss him.

After a little while they both heard footsteps. They both knew these footsteps were pennies dad. Penny quickly put on some clothes and Gumball zipped up his pants. Penney put out a board game and Gumball joined her just as her dad open the door.

Patrick said that gumballs parents had called and was asking for him to come home.

Penny told Gumball goodbye as he left the room still blushing. When he got home he told Darwin what happened. the next day was school and Darwin told everyone of what happened. Gumball was tortured for what happened. He had everyone asking him about it but the worst thing he was scared of was to see Penny. He knew that she was not going to be happy one bit. Gumball walk through the school hearing whispers and seeing glances from all over. After walking about 5 minutes he saw someone. She was mad and looked disgusted. He knew at once it was Penny. She said why and walked off. Gumball was full of shame. Shortly after another girl came over. This girl was a ghostly image. Her name was Carrie and she had a thing for Gumball but Penny was in the way. Now that she was gone Carrie thought that she may have a chance.

 **THATS IT FOR NOW THERE WILL BE A PART 2 IN THE COMING FUTURE. P.S. PLEASE TELL WHAT YOU THINK IN A COMMENT TO HELP ME FINNISH THE STORY.**


	2. The rush

Carrie said she knew what happened in was sorry so She invited him over for a sleepover and he reluctantly said yes. after the day and went by in class is over Gumball went home and packed his stuff. Then he went to her house and met her at the front door. She said come in but there was a bit of a trap. A kind of game he was falling into but yet did not know.

Carrie had said the house was empty because she was the only one that lived there aside from her ghost relatives that would show up time to time. Gumball walk to the house looking in amazement because this was the first time he had it been here with no ghosts around besides her.

She told Gumball to put his stuff in the living room. He went to the living room to drop off his stuff as Carrie went to the couch. Carrie told Gumball to come sit down that she was feeling tired. As Gumball went to go sit on the couch everything went to a blur. Suddenly everything started moving one way at a rapid pace and then the back of his head hit a soft spot on the couch recoiling back up.

Once everything settled in he got his vision back he could see that carry had thrown him or to be more precise laid him down faster than anticipated. Gumball could sense something was up as he noticed Carrie acting strangely. She started acting more lovey-dovey and talking to him differently. She was now smiling and slowly making her way towards Gumball leaning her head and she kissed him. It took Gumball by surprise but for some reason he leaned into it.

Once they were done both was blushing madly. Gumball was still profound on what to say while Carrie knew exactly what she was going to do next. she took off her top and Gumball was now wide-eyed but he got the message quickly. he decided to play her ruse by doing the same. Carrie now topless leaned into gumballs soft fur rubbing on him making him purr. she giggles as Gumball was embarrassed by this but they both decide to ignore it.

Carrie started to take his pants off and he took off hers now there was just Gumball in his boxers. They both could see that was a pitch tent ready to be rained on and to get wet. Gumball stuck his location into her destination. The moans and groans could be heard up to a mile away but they didn't care they're both focused on one task. then something happened that was a little unexpected Gumball was like a volcano that had been dormant for a thousand years. he wouldn't stop it just kept on and kept on rushing and running escaping the hole. after a few moments Gumball pulls out and sees that Carrie is hose down with his seed. there was so much that it's it's almost invisible on her but the couch says otherwise. After a few moments Gumball begins to doze off and falling asleep on the couch where he lie. Carrie on the other hand goes to clean up and fall asleep next to him awaiting for the next day to arrive.


End file.
